


Bleedin' Blue

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: spider tendencies [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Spider Shenanigans, acadec team vibes!!, actual idiot peter parker, its what they DESERVE, spider facts!, they all get a mention here, y'all he's so stupid and so kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: Spider blood is blue.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: spider tendencies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859734
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342
Collections: Marvel Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more spider facts !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hmu if you have more, i've got a running list but would be down to add more
> 
> enjoy and have a nice night!

Peter Parker is a sweet, kind, intelligent spider-boy of many, many talents.

Lying, unfortunately enough, is not one of them.

And to be fair, he tries, really tries to come up with excuses for leaving class randomly – and for that one time he showed up and his sneaker was smoking and he _hadn’t noticed somehow_ – but he’s just not that good at it. There’s also something to be said for the fact he surrounds himself with literal geniuses every day.

People were bound to start noticing. It’s almost a blessing in disguise that Peter’s as unpopular as he is, otherwise the whole school would’ve found out ages ago.

As is, only his friends on the Academic Decathlon team have figured it out so far.

(Minus Flash, because he’s an idiot.)

They have a group chat. Mr. Harrington runs it.

Michelle, ever diligent team leader, almost kicked him out for being stupid enough to show up as Spider-Man to their Washington DC field trip. Her mind still isn’t fully made up- did he honestly think no one would, _at the very least_ , figure out it was someone on the trip?

Betty has known ever since he burst into practice 45 minutes late, launched into a dramatic excuse about how his aunt had needed him to pick up eggs – that he very, very conspicuously did not have – and therefore he was late; never noticing that he was still wearing his Spider-Man suit, minus the mask. She’s honestly a little offended he thought he fooled her.

Liz, before she transferred schools, figured it out when she first met Peter and he anxiously introduced himself first as Peter-Man, then Spider-Parker, then panicked and ran straight into a row of lockers, hitting them hard enough to leave a dent. She maintains he never realized she knew because that almost certainly gave him a concussion. Whenever the AcaDec team does tell him they know, she expects at least one massive favor for not outing him to the public after he arrested her supervillain dad.

Ned is 99% certain they know, and they all know for sure that he knows, but he’s never been brave enough to broach the topic with either Peter or Michelle- and he’s missing out, because Mr. Harrington always sends the _best_ Spider-Man memes to the group chat.

Flash has somehow managed to not find out – an impressive accomplishment in its own right, if they’re being generous (which they never are with Flash) – for the entire four years of being on the same team with Peter.

Their very last practice, a seniors-only send off with just the six of them and Mr. Harrington, complete with homemade cupcakes from both Ned and Betty, and personalized – and slightly terrifying in their detail – drawings from Michelle, it all falls apart.

Peter – the consummate idiot, god _bless_ him – stands up to grab a snack, trips over his shoelace, stumbles and somehow manages to fall onto the stapler, then bounces off it and promptly breaks his landing on the floor with his face.

Michelle prides herself on maintaining a practiced apathetic air towards her peers, but even she’s a little concerned at the sight- how the hell is this kid a superhero?

He does his best to recover gracefully, hopping back to his feet and smiling like nothing had happened, oblivious to the fact that one very significant thing was suddenly different, and—

“Holy shit, Parker, did a pen explode on your face?” Flash crows, jumping up to try and look closer- sure enough, Peter’s nose is gushing dark blue blood, and more trickles down his face as he crudely yanks out the embedded staple in his cheek.

Michelle and Betty slowly step closer too, a little in awe that the reveal is finally happening, while Ned facepalms with intensity, and Mr. Harrington steps forward with a box of tissues.

“I, uh-” He starts, but Michelle knows for a fact this kid has no idea how to talk his way out of this one.

“You’re Spider-Man,” she blurts out, and Peter bursts into anxious laughter. Flash’s jaw drops comedically far, and then he faints onto the floor.

“Wh-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Betty lays a calming hand on his shoulder and smiles kindly. “It’s alright, Peter, we’ve known since freshman year.” He splutters, and they rightfully ignore him. “Can I help you sit down?”

Michelle brusquely takes his arm and drags him to a desk impatiently. “I didn’t know someone could bleed this much. It’s all over the front of your shirt.”

Peter looks down, quaking in his shoes, and sees the incriminating blue blood. “Uhhh-”

Ned reaches over, one hand still clutched dramatically to his face, and shakes his head. “It’s over, Pete, they know.”

“I, I,” Peter looks around the room, then finally takes a proffered tissue from Mr. Harrington, slumping down into his chair. “Mr. Stark is going to kill me.”

Mr. Harrington leans forward with what he probably thinks is a comforting smile, then awkwardly pats Peter on the head. “There, there, kiddo. Things could be worse.”

“How?” Peter asks imploringly.

“Um, well,” Mr. Harrington contemplates it. “We could’ve killed you, here and now?” Advice may not be his strength.

“ _Excuse me?”_ Peter shrieks, panicked anew.

“Bro,” Michelle says, shaking her head in disappointment.

“I just- how did you all know?” Peter finally manages to ask.

Betty, Michelle, and Mr. Harrington grin.

“Well, Peter, there was the time you shot webbing at a rival team out of your wrist-”

“And that time he fell asleep on the bus, woke up during a big bump, and leapt onto the ceiling-”

“How about when he broke his hand in that one tournament building’s automatic sliding doors, reset it in front of _everyone_ , then pretended like nothing happened-”

“Don’t forget about how sketchy that Stark Internship is-”

“Not to mention literally every other time he’s bled in front of us and it’s been the most aggressive blue color-”

“OKAY, ENOUGH!” Peter yells, face flushed violet- seriously, how has he not figured out how conspicuous this all is? “I get it, I’m an idiot.”

Betty coos and smiles at him. “Oh, Peter, you’re not-”

“Yes, he is.” Michelle interjects, idly examining her nails. “He’s literally so stupid for someone so smart, and we all know it.”

“Ned, was it really that obvious?” Peter looks to his best friend for support, but Ned looks away. “Okay, fine. Who all knows?”

“Just us, Peter,” Mr. Harrington answers reassuringly.

“Yeah, no one else at the school pays enough attention to figure it out.”

“Michelle!” Better yelps, affronted, and she shrugs.

“What, like it’s not true?”

Peter takes a deep, centering breath, then gets to his feet. “Well, now that the cats out of the bag-”

“-spider out of the spout, more like-”

“-would you all like to come on a paid retreat with Mr. Stark and I?”

They sit in stunned silence for almost a full ten seconds, then burst into life.

“Can I put that on my resume?”

“I don’t have anything better to do this weekend, so…”

“Are teachers invited?”

Peter laughs and contacts Mr. Stark, letting him know, before they all disperse to get bags packed for the impromptu trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some outtakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now this is actually the last chapter lol
> 
> hopefully i'll update the series again soon, i love cheesy crack type things, this was good vibes to write
> 
> and here's a bonus follow up abt why spider blood is blue (since the clear objective of this series is to of course educate): Spider blood is blue because their blood is oxygenated and uses hemocyanin, not hemoglobin, to bind oxygen.

Flash wakes up ten minutes later, his head aching, and frowns.

“Did I- did Parker really-?” He looks down at the dots of dried blue liquid staining his hands, and vaguely recalls Michelle calling Peter Spider-Man.

He takes a moment to think about it – that scrawny kid he bullied for years being his idol and hero that he’s openly worked to emulate and aspire to; the possibility that the same guy he pushed around and shoved into lockers is the same guy who wrecks supervillains on a regular basis – and shakes his head, laughing quietly to himself.

“Nah, no way in hell,” he mutters, then steals the rest of the abandoned cupcakes and heads home.

\-----

_at the retreat_

“By the way, Peter, you’ll be getting a call with some specific instructions from Liz soon.” Michelle says casually, turning a page of her book, breaking the peace of the calming cabin atmosphere.

“Excuse me?” Peter asks, bewildered.

“I promised her you’d do whatever she asked.” She adds, still not looking up from her book.

“Michelle, what the hell?” He squeaks out, already reluctantly resigned to his fate.

Across the room, Betty, Ned, and Mr. Harrington engage in a conversation of their own.

“Now that we’ve cleared the air, we can finally add Peter to the group chat!” Betty claps excitedly.

“Ah, I’ll have to clear out quite a few of the meaner memes,” Mr. Harrington says pensively, scrolling through his phone. “That’ll be a pain.”

Beside them, Ned frowns into the distance. “There was a group chat?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
